Freeing the Hostages
In any great story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine leads a jailbreak, usually to rescue people imprisoned in a villain's cell. It is also common for the main protagonist to just simply go against overwhelming odds to sneak in and free people held hostage by the antagonist. On some occasions, the hero's friend could free them from a cell or the bad guy's clutches. But the freeing the hostages is not easy - Sometimes savior can be attacked by the antagonist and hero will have to face the enemy before he free the hostage. As such, in order to ensure the plans to free the hostage/captives in a villain's lair/outposts, the hero would uses strategy that ranges from studying the place where hostages being held or spionage. Examples *Robin Hood frees Friar Tuck and the imprisoned citizens of Nottingham from Prince John's dungeon. *Launchpad and Gosalyn make an attempt to free Preema Lott and Hamm Strings from Megavolt. *In many Scooby-Doo episodes, Daphne Blake gets kidnapped by villains and the Mystery, Inc. gang frees her. *Seaweed frees Penny Pingleton, who is tied to her bed by her mother as punishment. *Ringo Starr finds Jeremy tied to a tree by the Blue Meanies and cuts him down. *TJ Detweiler is locked in the storage room by Dr. Benedict's henchmen. He discovers Principal Prickly held captive and frees him. *Darkwing Duck frees the Justice Ducks from the clutches of the Fearsome Five. *Woody and the other toys pull off a jailbreak from Sunnyside Daycare. *Tom and Jerry manage to free Robin Hood and his Merry Men who are imprisoned in Prince John's dungeon by the Sherrif of Nottingham. *The pub thugs bust Flynn Rider out of jail so he can rescue Rapunzel from Mother Gothel's clutches. *Sally makes an attempt to free Santa Claus from Oogie Boogie's cell. *The Blue Fairy frees Pinocchio from Stromboli's cage. *Tuffy, Tom and Jerry attempt to free Miss Red from Professor Moriarty. *Percy Jackson liberates Grover and Clarisse from Polyphemus's cave in The Sea of Monsters. *Chip breaks into the cellar to free Belle and Maurice so she can save the Beast from Gaston and the angry mob. *Olaf frees Anna from the library after Prince Hans traps her. *Martin Fisherman rescues Riley Flemming from Derek Krumholtz, who believes she was the one responsible for voting Krumholtz Industries to be closed forever. *Jason Jeremiah unties Andrea McCallister before heading to the city with Steve and Elliot. *Wreck-It Ralph breaks into the Fungeon to save Vanellope Von Schweetz. *Bladebeak cuts down Kayley's bonds to free her from Ruber. *Louis stands up to Captain Gutt, demanding him to release Peaches. Gutt, amused hands Louis a knife. Louis tosses the knife into the air and it lands just as he burrows under the ground. Then Louis slams a heavy ice chunk on Gutt's foot, the pain making him release Peaches. *After Edwin Epps whips Patsey, Solomon Northup unties her and tends to her wounds. *The mice free Cinderella from the attic after Lady Tremaine traps her. *The Digidestined girls, Mimi and Sora, defeat Cockatorimon and free the captured Digidestined boys, Matt, Joe, T.K. Tai and Izzy. *Bulletproof Jackson guns down Grimm Jim, which leads Ashley to free herself. *Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca rescue Princess Leia from Darth Vader. *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rescue Prince Phillip from Maleficent's dungeon. *Rose Dewitt Bukkater rescues Jack Dawson, after he's been handcuffed to the ship's lower decks by Cal Hockley. *Aladdin frees Genie as his third wish. *Indiana Jones discovers Marion Ravenwood tied up in Belloq's tent and begins to free her, but then leaves her there in a desperate attempt to keep her safe so she won't give away their hiding place. *Aslan's men rescue Edmund from the dreaded clutches of the White Witch. *Throughout the Pokémon anime series, Pikachu gets kidnapped by the mischievous Team Rocket trio and Ash Ketchum frees him. *Peter Pan frees the Darling children and the Lost Boys from Captain Hook. *Jane cuts the Lost Boys free and unlocks Peter Pan's handcuffs. *Jared Grace frees his mother from Mulgarath's cell. *Joy and Sadness discover Bing Bong held prisoner by Jangles in a cage made of twist balloons and free him. *Flik, Princess Dot and the Circus Bugs free Princess Atta, the Ant Queen and the colony from Hopper's clutches. *Z frees Princess Bala from General Mandible's cell. *Trudy Chacon frees Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Grace Augustine from Quaritch's prison. *Ewan discovers the Thea Sisters tied up and locked in a cellar by Liam and Connor and free them. Quotes Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upzRUDLaIlE Gallery Part 1 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Tantor freeing Tarzan and the others' from the brig Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8711.jpg|Stitch frees Lilo from Gantu's ship Little John helping Robin Hood free the citizens of Nottingham from Prince John's dungeon.png|Little John freeing the citizens from Prince John's dungeon Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free.png|Aladdin using his final wish to free Genie. Shaggy freeing Daphne.png|Shaggy freeing Daphne Blake Quasi roaring SANCTUARY for Esmeralda.jpg|Quasimodo saving Esmeralda from being burned at the stake by Frollo Gutt in pain releases Peaches.jpg|Louis slamming an ice chunk on Gutt's foot, allowing Peaches to escape Chip frees Belle and Maurice from the cellar.jpg|Chip freeing Belle and Maurice from the cellar by ramming one of the latter's inventions into it frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.png|Olaf freeing Anna from the library Hans has trapped her in. Garfield reuniting with Odie.jpg|Garfield frees Odie from Happy Chapman and embraces him Chein Po ziplines the Emperor to safety.jpg|Chein Po ziplines the Emperor out of Shan Yu's clutches. Oliver and Dodger ambushing Sykes to save Jenny.jpg|Oliver and Dodger ambush Sykes, allowing Jenny to escape. Blu liberates all the smuggled birds and encourages them to escape the plane.jpg|Blu liberates all the smuggled birds and encourages to escape the smugglers' plane Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole.jpg|Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole! Alvin uses his swiss army knife to cut the rope to free Jeanette from Zoe.png|Alvin uses his swiss army knife to cut the rope to free Jeanette from Zoe. Rango untying Beans.png|Rango untying Beans' gag Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-8872.jpg|Luke Skywalker rescuing Princess Leia from Darth Vader. Sulley freeing Boo from the Scream Extractor chair.png|Sulley freeing Boo from the Scream Extractor jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4347.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera rescues and free Mowgli from King Louie's lair. Oxpecker_Picking_Lock.png|An oxpecker unlocks to free Chris from Zach's jet. Part 2 Bladebeak_frees_Kayley.jpg|Bladebeak cutting loose Kayley's bonds to free her from Ruber. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7367.jpg|Dash breaks the ice wall to free both Melody and Flounder. Ozzy frees Leah from Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones freeing Leah Estrogen from Thrax's clutches. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes